Primer beso
by Eli-Isilme
Summary: Modificación del primer beso de Harry del quinto libro, si aún no lo has leido, (cosa que dudo), no leas este fic, los demás sois todos bienvenidos.Upss se me olvido, es slash HPDM


NEGACI"N: no me pertenece nada, todo es de la magnifica Rowling.

NA: bueno, esto nació en un momento de inspiración, y curiosamente, fue en una cafetería, deberíais haber visto la cara de la camarera al verme escribir tanto, creo que pensaba que estaba loca; en fin, yo creo que ESTO es lo que tendría que haber pasado en el primer beso de Harry.

Lo siento por las seguidoras de cho pero a mi no me cae muy bien, lo siento.

Por cierto, si algo esta mal por favor decídmelo y lo corregiré, perdonad mis faltas de ortografía pero soy pésima.

- Me gustas mucho Harry.

Él no podía pensar. Un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, paralizándole los brazos, las piernas y el cerebro.

Cho estaba demasiado cerca, y Harry veía las lagrimas que pendían de sus pestañas ...

Un sonido ahogado y un fuerte golpe hizo que se separaran sobresaltados.

Sonrojados miraron hacia la procedencia del ruido y se sorprendieron al distinguir a Draco Malfoy observándolos horrorizado con un pesado libro a sus pies; pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue distinguir durante unos segundos un velo de dolor en los siempre fríos ojos del rubio.

- ¿Malfoy? – le llamo Harry curioso.

El rubio seguía sin reaccionar mirando fijamente a las personas delante de él.

- Será mejor que le llevemos a la enfermería para que se ocupen de él – sugirió Cho molesta por la intromisión. Por fin iba a conquistar al famoso Harry Potter y tenía que aparecer ese estúpido rubio oxigenado y fastidiarlo todo.

- Si, será lo mejor – suspiró- Yo lo llevaré, no hace falta que te molestes – se ofreció el moreno - /¿porque tenía que molestar Malfoy? Lo hace a propósito/ - pensaba.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Cho aliviada por dentro de no tener que hacer de niñera.

- Seguro – le sonrió – Hasta luego.

- Hasta luego Harry – se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla provocando un sonrojo en el chico. Ya tendría tiempo de conquistarlo, no había prisa ya que no tenía ninguna rival ... por lo menos ninguna a su altura – pensaba satisfecha mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Suspirando se acercó al olvidado rubio el cual le miraba totalmente enojado una vez recuperado de la impresión.

- ¿Qué crees que hacías? – le pregunto con el enfado visible en su voz.

- ¿Cómo? – exclamó el moreno confundido.

- ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer Potter?, ¿besarla?.

- Yo ... pues ..., /¿por qué estaba tan nervioso de repente?/, ¿A ti que te importa?.

- ¡Pues claro que me importa! – gritó exaltado – La ibas a besar – le recriminó.

- Si, ¿y que? – contraatacó indignado - /¿Qué demonios le pasa?/ - se preguntó cada vez más confundido.

- Eres un estúpido Potter. Con Chang, no me lo puedo creer.

De repente la inspiración llegó a un confuso Harry y comprendió el motivo de su enfado.

- ¿Estas celoso Malfoy? – le pregunto sonriendo.

- ¡No! – protesto pálido de la impresión de ser descubierto - /Demonios me he delatado/.

- Yo diría que si – le replico; realmente se estaba divirtiendo con este asunto.

- Sueñas Potter – contestó mordaz - ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?, ¿Por ti?, no me hagas reír, eres solo un estúpido gryffindor y el maldito niño-que-vivió.

- ¿Ah si? Pues tu eres un maldito niño mimado – contraatacó.

- Y tu, tu eres un cegato más mimado que yo.

- Mira quien habla el teñido de bote.

- De bote tu medio sangre suc...

No pudo acabar la frase porque unos labios se lo impidieron, abrió los ojos a más no poder totalmente sorprendido, desde luego que esto era lo que menos se esperaba. Su mente le decía que se apartara pero era delicioso lo que estaba sintiendo, cerro los ojos y se limito a disfrutar profundizando el beso.

El moreno estaba igual o más sorprendido que el rubio, no sabia que era lo que le había echo besar a su enemigo, quizás hacer que se callara, pero nunca pensó que le iba a gustar tanto y menos que su primer beso seria con Malfoy.

Lentamente y sin desearlo se separaron por falta de aire y se dieron cuenta de que sus cuerpos se habían buscado y ahora estaban abrazados.

- /¿Cuándo lo abrace?/ - pensó Harry sonrojado alejándose poco a poco del delicioso calor que desprendía el otro.

- ¿Por qué me has besado? – pregunto Draco.

- No ... no lo sé – reconoció.

- ¿Por qué estabas celoso? – pregunto esta vez Harry.

- Tampoco lo se.

Estuvieron un momento mirándose a los ojos intentando encontrar una respuesta pero sin hallarla.

- Será mejor que me valla – dijo el rubio - /¿Por qué no lo insulto y me voy?, ¿por qué deseo volver a probar eso labios?/.

-Si – coincidió Harry – Será lo mejor.

Sin siquiera dedicarse un ultimo insulto o una despedida se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a olvidar todo este asunto, pero mientras se alejaban se dieron cuenta de que si no volvían a probar los labios del otro, si no volvían a sentir ese reconfortante calor, si no volvían a mirarse a los ojos o tocarse, morirían, morirían en vida anhelando lo perdido y viviendo en el anhelo de los recuerdos pasados, y, sin pensarlo dos veces volvieron tras sus pasos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, no hacia falta, sus ojos ya lo explicaban todo, volvieron a unirse en un intenso beso, abrazándose con desesperación deseando fundirse en el otro, la lengua del rubio delineando delicadamente los labios del moreno pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso gratamente concedido, dejando entrever en ese beso de lenguas batallando por el poder, todo lo que sentían ese momento, haciendo mudas promesas de una vida mejor juntos.

Y sin poder evitarlo, Draco Malfoy, hijo de mortigafo, hombre calificado como ser sin sentimientos ni escrúpulos, lloro, lloro dando gracias por encontrar una luz en el túnel que era su vida, una luz llena de esperanzas que le guiara hacia una vida plena de felicidad donde por fin podrá mostrarse como es.

¿Demasiado meloso?, tengo un problema con el romance.

Siento las faltas.


End file.
